fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant (A Different Path)
Tyrant, otherwise known as the self proclaimed King of Beasts, and Bane of Humankind, is a dragon-type Super-class Danger Beast that was born sometime before the creation of the Empire by the First Emperor. He was regarded as one of the most dangerous due to the fact he possessed an incomparable life force so formidable that even after its death its flesh still lived on within the Teigu Demon Armor: Incursio, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot, 'and 'Unholy God Eater: Imperator. He later attempts to take over Tatsumi's body when he switches sides from Night Raid to the Jaegers , but when he proves his worth and devotion to his new friends he accepts defeat and halts his plans, instead granting the young man his power by fusing Incursio to him and evolving the armor into a new form, allowing Tatsumi and the Danger Beast to speak with one another through thoughts. The Danger Beast is not spoken to again until Tatsumi asks for Tyrant to give him all the power that he possibly could in order to fight Budo and protect Esdeath and his friends. He granted him this request and took the fusion process he performed before with Incursio a step further, instead fusing himself to Tatsumi and turning him into a hybrid of man and Danger Beast while at the same time instigating a new transformation that changed Incursio's appearance once again and gave it an even greater power boost. This, however, proves to be the dragon's final act because after the process is complete, Tatsumi remarks that he can now longer hear Tyrant's voice or feel his presence inside of him, implying that as a result of the fusion Tyrant essentially "died". It's later revealed that Tyrant in fact did not die and only fused most of himself to Tatsumi, keeping just enough of his power to remain alive and be almost undetectable in order to watch him. He shows himself during the fight against the Shikoutazer in order to assist Tatsumi in evolving the armor and battling the giant Teigu, and then later Jacqueline and Kahfka until his death and his subsequent transferal over to Esdeath when she dons Tyrannus. Appearance Tyrant, due to its inborn ability to adapt and change itself to suit any environment it was currently living in, has had many different appearances during its lifetime, such as when travelling through an arctic tundra he manifests a thick coat of fur to keep him warm. Tyrant's true appearance however is that of a large dragon with a dark maroon and black scaly hide, a large mouth with razor sharp teeth, four red eyes with his characteristic cross-slit pupils and several horns jutting out from his head. Running down from the base of his head to the tip of his tail were spikes, and at the end of his tail was a large trident-like protrusion that he could use to either bash opponents or impale them with its sharp protrusions. Coming out from his shoulders was a pair of wings that easily dwarfed some medium sized Danger Beasts and that with them he could fly for great distances without growing tired and create gale-force winds capable of blowing back anything in his path. The difference between Tyrant and a true dragon was that he possessed the upper-body structure of a human being, with rippling muscles and disposable thumbs on his clawed hands, enabling him to grab onto objects and stand up, albeit with a hunched over stature due to his size. Twenty years later he is taken out of Lucena through an unknown technique by Taiyang Xiao Long and given an entirely new body in the form of a tall and lanky human male with slicked back grey hair save for a single strand that hangs over the bridge of his nose, a fair complexion, a slight stubble on his chin, a single scale-like marking on each cheek, and his trademark red eyes with the cross-slit pupil. In this form he wears a white dress shirt underneath a button up dark maroon suit with a single breast pocket, which is occupied by a red rose and a folded white handkerchief, a blood red tie, black dress pants and dark brown dress shoes. Completing the look is a top hat that follows the same color scheme as the rest of his outfit. Personality Tyrant is prideful and arrogant, gladly boasting of his self-given titles and strength when he confronts Tatsumi within his psyche. He shows a loathing, if not down-right hatred for humans, since he was hunted by the First Emperor and his suppression forces, often referring to them as "pitiful" and "moronic". Tyrant also has a habit of mocking and belittling those weaker then himself, especially Tatsumi while during their fight, going so far as to continue doing so even after being injured by the young fighter. He does however show respect to those he deemed worthy, the first person to do so being Bulat after he had beaten him in a one-on-one fight to gain control over Incursio, the Teigu Tyrant referred to as his "flesh". He showed great respect to Bulat once again when after proclaiming that he would be taking over Tatsumi's body since he had lost his way and didn't know friend from foe, saying "My former owner, Bulat, knew which side he was on. He was worthy to wield my flesh as his armor". His views of Tatsumi change after he beats him, just like Bulat had, and earns his respect to wield Incursio and, as he put it, "Use it to protect the ones you hold close to your heart.". Over time his personality mellows to the point he is considered stubborn and hard headed, but he has come to care greatly for his allies and friends, most importantly Tatsumi and his family. Equipment / Skills Since he is a dragon, Tyrant had the ability to breath enormous streams fire out of his mouth, but his true abilities were that he was immensely powerful, so much so that he was pursued by the First Emperor and his suppression forces for several years without end. He possessed an innate ability to adapt and change his body to the environment he was currently in, meaning he could go anywhere in the world and survive without and difficulty. Besides adaption, it could also evolve itself to better combat its enemies, an ability which was later incorporated into Incursio. His greatest ability, however, is that he could turn himself completely invisible for long periods of time, a method he used quite often to evade the ones hunting him. Gallery